It is known in the state of the art that tall structures, for example wind power plants, are prone to oscillations of the structure. One way to dampen these oscillations is to use a pendulum that is attached to a component of the structure and to dampen the oscillations of that pendulum, for example by using a damper that is based on friction or on eddy currents, and thereby reduce the oscillation of the structure.
For this type of oscillation dampening it is advantageous to use a relatively long and heavy pendulum. The use of such a pendulum can be problematic, since it creates a zone of danger that should be avoided, e. g. by service personal of a wind power plant during the servicing or the construction of the wind power plant. Large deflections of a pendulum can also result in the pendulum hitting a wall of the structure and potentially damaging this wall.